All truths shouldn't be spoken
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: Be it sweet or bitter, the truth cannot be denied at all. Then again, can it be spoken everywhere? (Based on a true event)


**Hello everyone! What's up? **

**Just came up with an idea here. It's a one-shot based on a true event. Everything cannot be told here. If you feel curious to know, just let me know it through the reviews and PMs, I'll tell you everything personally. **

**Warnings: ****Character death, swearing, physical torture, alcohol. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What's your problem, man?"

The brunette scowled, almost wrinkling her eyebrows and twisting her lips, crossing her arms on her chest. Her fists and teeth were gnashed. Her ruby-colored orbs were bloodshot, cheeks turned pink and heartbeats became faster. She was on the verge of panting. If looks had the ability to kill someone, the navy-haired boy's funeral would surely be happening right at that moment.

In return, the Japanese guy lowered his head for a few seconds. Biting his inner lips, he closed his eyes. For once, carbon-di-oxide got exhaled from his lungs, through his nostrils. Tears almost came out from his brown-colored orbs, breaking all the barriers. But at the final moment, he forced them back. Sniffing, bit by bit, he raised his gazes. Clasping his jaw, he retorted, "No problem I have, Hilary."

"Then why're you posting shits on fb?" The coco-haired girl blurted, "Aren't you afraid? Don't you love your own life?"

"I love life, be it mine or others," He commented, "Hilary, you really think that I'm posting shits on my profile? Can you say what I've been posting for the last two weeks are false?"

As his words entered her ears, she gasped. It was her turn to lower her head and gazes.

Let truth be bitter or sweet, it cannot be denied at all.

"Look, you also know what the truths are," Tyson asserted, "That stupid prime minister of us…..is playing with our blood! He has no right to rule us so ruthlessly. I really don't know how he got the power. Secondly, what is he doing? Smuggling our resources? Why, Hilary, why? The water, ocean, crops, fishes, cloths and soil of Japan belong to her citizens, her sons-not to the selfish rulers!"

They were walking in the yard of a museum. It was early winter. Snowfalls hadn't started yet. By fits and starts, the gusts of chilly wind visited them, caressing their faces and tickling their necks. The sun was about to set. His soft, crimson glow filled the blue. Almost all the trees had lost their green exquisiteness. Two or three trees were holding their leaves weakly. Gradually, they were turning yellow, orange and red.

"You're a student, Tyson," The brunette calmly voiced, "Behave like a student. Focus on your studies."

"Are studies everything?" The blunette tilted his brows, "Yes, I admit the fact that studying is the first and foremost duty of a student. But….is it the only duty of a learner? Shouldn't he serve his country and people? Shouldn't he try to enlighten the society with the light of education and truth? Hilary, you're the one who used to say that ignorance is similar to darkness. Despite knowing the truths, how can you ignore them?"

"Tyson, please don't misunderstand me," Hilary acknowledged, "You haven't been lying at all for the past two weeks. But….it's also true that Gideon is an autocratic bastard. His spies are roaming here and there like flies. If he gets to know it, he won't spare you."

"He will be able to spare me only when I'll get caught by him, Hil!" Tyson let his nose touch the sky although it failed, "By the way, you were supposed to meet Kai today, weren't you? I see….you like him!"

"What?" Hilary huffed, "He's one of our friends….and I like him as a friend, that's it!"

"Telling lies is a sin, Miss Tachibana!" Tyson winked, "What's wrong to like him, by the way? You're beautiful, a brilliant medical student, cheerful and friendly. He's handsome, rich, a talented student of aviation architecture and aeronautical engineering in the best university of Japan….."

"Shut the fuck up, glutton!" The brunette snapped, "By the way…..aren't you feeling hungry?"

For a second, Tyson kept staring at Hilary as if he had been born just at that moment. Then, he jumped, "Oh yes! I've totally forgotten!"

"Forgotten?" The brunette frowned, "What?"

"I was supposed to try the new spicy pasta!" He was nearly dancing, "20% discount is going on in the café beside our varsity. Today is the last day. Hilary, I've to go. Bye-bye!"

Not letting his friend speak, he turned back and rushed towards the bus stoppage as though he'd been getting late and he had had to catch a bus soon. Gaping at his trajectories, Hilary sighed.

'When will this boy change?"

* * *

"Look Kenny," The neko-jin cleared his throat while the short brunette was decoding a program, almost raising a storm over the keyboard of his laptop, "I know that computer science & engineering is one of the most difficult subjects. But other subjects are important and difficult too."

"Studying itself is difficult, Ray," The hyperactive American puffed, "I wish I could literally stop studying without being pressurized."

The room was four-seated. There were two windows, facing each other. There was a two-storied bed beside a window, nicely arranged. Another two-storied bed was there by another window, being quite messy. In front of the beds, there were two large study tables on which thick books, thin exercise books, ripped pages, cap-less pens, broken pencils, pieces of shattered rulers and dirty erasers were making a mess. Each table had a pair of chairs. Though there was a pair of cupboards in the room, the typical bachelor boys didn't mind scattering their cloths on the chairs at all. Often their cloths got mixed with one another's. Especially, the navy-haired Japanese and the blonde American used to wear each other's cloths frequently.

In the next room, there was a single bed, a reading table and chair, a cupboard and a fridge. Nah, the owner of the room wasn't like the rest of the typical bachelor boys. He was neat and clean. He always folded his cloths nicely and kept them inside his closet. His books, notebooks, pens and other stationery stuffs were also well-organized. The Russian was particular.

"Don't worry, Max," The spectacled nerd didn't remove his eyes from the screen, "If you start loving your studies, you won't find it difficult anymore."

"Loving studies?" Max frowned. Then, he revolved his head as his eyes met Ray's. Since the hyped boy found his friend astonished too, they burst out laughter, clutching their respective stomachs and rolling here and there on the bed. Thankfully, the neko-jin was careful. That's why he didn't fall from his usual upper seat. On the other hand, the blonde failed to resist his balance, ending up falling on the floor. Seeing it, the short brunette couldn't help laughing also.

"Honestly speaking," Somehow controlling his laughter, the raven-haired Chinese stated, "I would rather love to get my hair cut than love my studies."

"Ugh!" From the next room, the annoyed voice of a certain Russian could be heard, "Can you keep quiet for a while, idiots? I've an exam in the next week!"

"Opps!" Ray bit his tongue, "Sorry, Kai."

"Hn." The tone still seemed infuriated.

Getting up from the bed and closing the door of the room, Kenny pulled a chair and sat on it.

"Um, my studies are almost complete," Kenny became busy in typing again, "Just I've to copy-paste the decoded files to another folder."

"Forestry and wildlife is an interesting subject," The neko-jin penned through a line with a lime-colored highlighter, "Just you've to be passionate."

"Oceanography and marine biology too," Max chuckled, rubbing his right elbow, "Passion is the main thing, after all."

"Passion? For foods?"

The door was opened suddenly, getting slid against the tiled floor, creating an irritating noise. At the doorway, the navy-haired guy was standing. He was sweating and panting. One of his hands was holding a paper bag. From it, the smell of melted cheese came out, tickling all their noses and bringing water to their mouths.

"I'm hungry!" Max urged, "What's in the bag, Tyson?"

"Four packets of spicy pasta!" Tyson kept the bag on the nearest table, putting off his jacket.

"Four?" Kenny wrinkled his brows, "Tyson, have you forgotten Kai?"

"Nah, not actually," The Japanese guy gave a flashy smile, "I've already given him one packet."

"And Hilary?"

"Well, she's on diet," Tyson shrugged, "Though I don't know whether she needs to control her diet or not. She has already been so skinny."

"Really?"

"Yes," He kept blabbering, "You know, one day, one of the medical students mistook Hilary as her skeleton."

"Duh!" Ray slapped on his shoulder, "Is it even possible?"

"Not impossible too," Tyson sat on the bed, "Currently she's going to have a minus figure…."

"You rascals!" The slate-haired Russian again snapped from the next room, "Cannot you understand the simple fact that I've an exam in the next week?"

"Tyson," Sheepishly, the spectacled nerd spoke, "Go and close the door."

"Okay, okay," The navy-haired guy mocked, "Only AAAE is a subject, the other subjects are nothing but trashes!"

Jumping from the bed, he closed the door. Again, it boomed as if any grenade had exploded there.

"Seriously Tyson, aren't you fond of anything without food?" Max sighed.

"Of course," Hugging the pillow, the navy-haired boy lay down on his bed after he had put out his phone from his side-pocket. Turning it on, he directly logged into his facebook account. As he saw the bell icon showing a few numbers, he pressed on it. Seeing someone mentioning him in a post, he couldn't resist his curiosity. Tapping on the first notification, he started viewing the post.

The post was from a page named, "Crush and confession-University of Tokyo". At first, the navy-haired boy could see a photo of him. The photo had been captured by Ray on the occasion of an excursion. In that picture, Tyson could see himself wearing a pair of jeans, a full-sleeved black t-shirt and a sleeveless denim jacket. He was also wearing a white sports-cap and a pair of sunglasses. Showing two fingers as a victory sign, he was smiling a glitzy smile.

Something was written on that post too:

"_Confession No: 154_

_From: Unknown, _

_Tokyo Medical and Dental University, _

_Batch-117. _

_Dear Tyson Granger, _

_Hope you're doing well. But I'm not doing well. How? How can I be fine? After all, your flashy grin, your auburn orbs, your nocturnal-sky-like hair have snatched all my peace and sleep from me. When I try to close my eyes, your flamboyant images float in front of my eyes. One day, you were swimming. Accidentally, your appearance got caught by my shameless eyes. Pardon that, I'm not going to increase my sins by describing how the bare-chested Tyson Granger was looking at that moment. _

_How dynamic and vibrant you are! Hey, do you know something called depression? Well, are you familiar with fear? Tensions? Agonies? Stress? Hahaha….I know that they are only mere words for you. _

_People call you glutton….but I know that you're the one who can easily be satisfied only by eating. Such persons are rare in this world, aren't they? _

_Hey, will you walk with me on dew-covered grassy fields in a random winter morning?" _

Reading the post from top to bottom twice, the navy-haired boy gulped. His cheeks turned red, almost like tomato juice. He was sweating. A hot, contaminated gaseous substance was coming through his nostrils. Somehow, logging out and turning off the phone, he put it back.

'Shit!' He mentally cursed himself, 'I'll surely push Ray from a cliff. How….how could he post my photo on the social media without my permission? By the way…..who has got a crush on me? As far as I know, all the girls of my university make fun of me. They mock me, pinch me and laugh with me. Then who?'

"Mmm…..the pasta was delicious, Tyson!" The hyperactive boy was licking the packet, "Thank you so much for giving us a treat!"

"Huh?" Backing to the reality, Tyson squandered, "You're welcome….Maxie!"

"Tock tock! Tock tock!"

They looked at the door which was being knocked. Gawking confusedly at one another, they shrugged. Finally, the neko-jin rushed to the door and asked, "Who's that?"

"Is Tyson Granger here?" From another side of the door, a hoarse voice could be heard.

At this, Ray glowered. He looked at the digital wall-clock. It was showing 10.30. At that moment, who would need Tyson?

"What happened, Ray?" The navy-haired guy stood up, "Is everything alright?"

"Um…Tyson," He replied, "Someone is looking for you."

"For me?" Tyson raised his eyebrows as he reached the door, "I'm here. What do you need from me?"

"The seniors are calling you," The croaky accent answered, "You've to go with me now."

The blunette screwed his eyebrows and nose. In nervousness, he bit his nails. He could not utter a single word. His heart was beating fast. It was telling him that something was fishy. His brain was forbidding him to listen to the owner of the gruff voice. He gulped. He found himself at a loss. He didn't know what to do at that period.

It was his least desired thing to go there. But he couldn't disobey the orders of his seniors too.

"What happened, Granger?" The tone seemed impatient, "Aren't you going with us? Should I call the seniors?"

"No no, no need to do that!" Tyson huffed, "I….I'm coming."

"Be careful, Tyson," The neko-jin whispered in his ears.

"Don't worry," Tyson showed his right thumb. Managing to bring a smile in the corners of his lips, he slowly opened the door and went out.

Not seeing the face of the caller, Ray closed the door. Locking it, he came to his bed.

"What happened, Ray?" The blonde asked, "Who came here? What did he want from Tyson?"

"Don't know," Reluctantly, the raven-haired Chinese responded, "I'm feeling sleepy, Maxie. Open the door when Tyson comes. Good night."

"Kenny is still working," Max yawned, "He'll open the door. Good night."

'Ha! In these ways, the boys utilize my overworking!' Shutting down the laptop, the spectacled nerd mumbled, 'If Tyson Granger wants to come here, he'll have to break the door. I'm going to sleep now!'

* * *

"Tock Tock! Tock Tock!"

"Who's there?" While puffing a cigarette, the shonen-haired guy queried. His eyes were bloodshot. His moves were quite shaky because of drinking two bottles of red wine before a couple of minutes.

"It's Jim," The hoarse tone replied, "With Granger."

Hearing the surname, Gordo smirked. Putting the burning cigar on the ash-tray, he headed towards the door and opened it. Seeing the yellow-head with the blunette, his smirk became broader.

"Come in, boys," He called them in, "We were waiting for you."

Somehow, the navy-haired guy glanced all over the room. It was quite larger than theirs. But there was only a single bed. A couch was there, perpendicularly set with the bed. At a corner, there was a round wooden table. Three or four bottles were kept on that three-legged desk, accompanied by an ash-tray. Beside it, there was a rocking-chair. At another corner, a few hockey-sticks, cricket-stamps, tennis-rackets and two lashes were there. Some chairs were scattering at the center of the room.

'Sports stuffs?' Tyson pondered, 'With whips?'

Not giving him a chance to think properly, clasping the wrist of the dragoon-wielder, the guardian of cyber-draciel almost dragged him inside. Locking the gate from inside, he shoved Tyson towards a chair.

"Ouch!" For maintaining balance, Tyson held the handles of the chair. Right at that moment, four boys appeared with ropes. They were putting on surgical masks on their faces. Without uttering a single word, they started tying his hands and feet with the seat.

"Hey!" The navy-haired boy scuffled, "Why're you tying me here?"

"Hush!" Gordo put a finger on his lips, "Don't scream, Ty-ty! Nobody is gonna hear you here."

"Gordo?" Tyson seemed as if he had fallen on the ground from the sky, "What…what do you….."

Really, what was the notorious student leader doing there?

"Relax, Granger," The redhead looked appeasing, "We've called you here just for an interrogation."

"In….interrogation?"

"Yep, you've heard right!" A turquoise-haired boy peeped.

"Zeo!" Tyson's jaw dropped, "What are you doing here?"

"Got promoted," He winked, "Do you have any problem?"

Now, the brave, arrogant navy-haired Tyson Granger was getting frozen. Again, his heart started pumping blood in the speed of whirlwind. The temperature of his body was swiftly rising. Even in the arctic weather, droplets of perspiration appeared on his forehead, nose and cheeks.

"First of all," Gordo sat on a chair, "We've checked your facebook profile. Quite conscious you are regarding your country, aren't you?"

The dropped jaw of Tyson remained still. Blinking once or twice, he denied, "Gordo, it's not the thing what you're thinking….."

"We're thinking?"

Hearing another voice, Tyson rotated his head towards the door. Seeing another orangette with a couple of muscular guys, his eyes became widened. Were they cheating him?

"Brooklyn !" He wanted to stand up and rushed towards him. Unfortunately, he was tied to the chair. Discovering the fact, he helplessly accepted it.

"Surprised, aren't you?" Pulling another chair, the blue-eyed guy sat before him, "By the way, what were you saying? Our thoughts? Okay, for a single moment, forget it that we actually thought something about you and your posts. Share your thoughts with us."

For a second, Tyson saw a flicker of the light of hope in the darkness of disappointment. He took a sharp breath. His heartbeats became stable a bit. Staring at the blue eyes of Kane, he started, "Brooklyn Jim, Gordo, Zeo….look, I'm not a traitor. I also don't claim that I'm a true patriot. But….but I love Japan. Japan is my country, my motherland. It's the country where I was born, I was brought up. I breathe in her air, I drink her water. I step on her ground, I walk in her sunlight. In these 20 years, I've only taken from her but I haven't given anything to her yet. But….when someone misuses her wealth and kindness, I cannot tolerate it at all. Smuggling the resources to another country…"

"**SMACK!" **

"Ouch!" Tyson groaned as someone hit his back with a bamboo stick. Sharp pain spread across his body. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. A droplet of tears fell down on his cheek.

"Shameless, mannerless terrorist!" Popping out a lash, Jim whipped it on his back which left a straight reddish taint there, "How dare you say against our prime minister? Tell me what you think about him!"

"I….I didn't post anything…on my profile...disrespecting him…." The navy-haired boy shrieked, "On my profile, I didn't utter a single word that humiliates him. I didn't badmouth him also. Please….try to understand, I just tried to prove that all his actions and decisions are not right."

"Whose decisions and actions are right then?" Yours?" Another hockey-stick got thumped on his waist.

"Ahhh!" He again quivered. His whole body was shaking. His breaths became heavy. Blood trickled down from his nostrils.

"Son of a bitch!" The shonen-haired guy appeared. Grasping his ponytail, he shoved him towards the ground. A gash appeared on his forehead. Two droplets of blood slowly oozed down from that wound.

"Hit him! Hard!" The other tangerine-head yelled as everyone started whacking him with those sports stuffs that had been seen by Tyson before a while. The tormentors burst out a wild laughter. Their hysterical laughter was echoing in the whole room. Eventually, they all became exhausted. Some of them also started sweating. Yet, they didn't stop thrashing him.

Bloodstains appeared on the blunette's back, arms, thighs, palms, chest and abdominal areas. The temperature of his body was gradually going down. His lungs were craving for fresh, oxygenated air. His throat became dry like the desert of Sahara. He was yearning for a single droplet of water.

'Water….' He mumbled, in an embraced voice.

"Water?" The torturers exchanged stares. Then again, they started sniggering. This time, they were shaking with the rhythm of their madcap laughter.

"Relax…." Goki licked his lips, "Within a few moments, your hunger, thirst, sleep, lust….everything….everything will disappear into vanity. Why're you worrying?"

Now, the crazed heartbeats of the navy-haired boy were gradually slowing down. He was going numb. The painful sensations were vanishing bit by bit. He couldn't move a single organ of his body. He wanted to a lot to scream. He wanted a lot to utter those words once again.

"What's happening to this boy?" Gordo yelled, "He's almost dead. Yet, he hasn't apologized to us!"

A wicked smile rose in the corners of the lips of the wounded guy. Somehow, fluttering his eyes, he glared at the notorious student leader.

"Here comes Brooklyn with a cane!"

As the blue-eyed bod kept smashing Tyson, quickly, he hid his smile. With painful gazes, without blinking, he looked at his current beater. Before a few days, Tyson had handed a job to him.

However, it should be admitted that Brooklyn expressed his gratitude to Tyson in such a unique way.

He coughed out blood, almost attempting to grasp the heartless floor of the room. The beasts remained exulting, reddening the ground with the blood of an innocent man.

'Sorry, dad, grandpa…..' He whispered, 'Sorry, Hilary. If there's something called rebirth, we'll meet again. Goodbye, dear world, goodbye…..'

His body went pale and limp. He wasn't struggling for breathing anymore. He wasn't craving for water anymore. The temperature of his skin overthrew the weather of Russia. His heartbeats weren't going crazy. Rather, the blood-pumping organ became still and discreet.

Forever.

* * *

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too," He cupped her chin. Pouring his gazes into her ruby-colored eyes, he leaned on her serene, angelic face. Their breaths became warmer, their heartbeats went fast. As he captured her soft rosy lips into his ones, the entire world stopped. Tenderly, she placed her hands on his shoulders. Removing his hands from her chin, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and waist.

Flowers bloomed, birds sang, bees and butterflies hummed. Waterfalls started streaming again. Once again, new leaves started growing on the twigs of trees. The firmament showered seven colors of rainbow upon them.

In an anonymous euphoria, she drowned, along with him.

* * *

"Hilary! Wake up!"

"Ugh!"

Tightening her jaw, she rubbed her eyes. Fluttering, she opened them.

"What happened, Mathilda?" The brunette yawned, "What a sweet dream I was dreaming! You interrupter!"

"Save it for later," The pinkette poked her, "A new corpse has already arrived at the hospital morgue. Dr. Kincaid has called us to visit the morgue once."

"A new corpse?" Hilary frowned, "God knows which family has been emptied….."

"Doctors should know how to control emotions, Hils," The Spaniard placed a hand on her shoulder, "Let's go now."

Wearing the white apron and tying her hair into a messy bun, the brunette put on the rubber shoes. Putting the gloves into the pocket of the over-garment, she started heading for the mortuary.

"I've heard that the guy who has been brought here is very handsome….." She heard a girl, "He was a student of Japanese history and mythology in University of Tokyo."

'Japanese history and mythology?' Hilary's heart skipped a beat, 'Isn't it the same subject which Tyson studies?'

"He died so young!" Another boy punched on his palm, "That's all for the student leaders!"

"Of course it is!" A third one nodded, "What's wrong with them? Won't they let us sleep in peace?"

Hilary's ears got heated. Somehow, pressing her palms on her ears, she speeded her walking. Recalling something, she stabled herself a bit. Biting her lower lip, she smiled.

'That glutton surely has been restless after reading the confession,' She grinned, 'If he knows who has posted it, he'll receive a heart-attack!'

As they reached the hospital, the brunette saw a couple of familiar faces around her. All of them were talking with one another, almost whispering. Some of them were also weeping mournfully as if one of their closest relatives had left the world. Seeing her, a few persons kept staring at her like staring at a ghost.

'What happened to them?' Hilary sulked, 'Are they alright? Why are they staring at me in this way?'

"Don't worry, Kai, you'll be alright…."

The combination of two or three voices was heard by her as she turned back. There was a slate-haired Russian sitting on a wheelchair, leaning his head against his right shoulder. His eyes were closed. His left elbow was plastered, hanging from his neck with the support of a sling. Bandage was wrapped around his forehead. The smears of dried blood were clinging to his lips and chin.

"Kai?" She almost rushed to him, "What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"Don't worry, Hilary, he's out of danger now," The redhead with the injured guy affirmed, "He just tried to save his friend from those beasts…..but failed…."

"He broke the legs of two and smashed one's forehead," The lilac-haired remonstrated, "Don't say that he failed."

"He…his…friend?" The brunette stuttered, "Which friend?"

"Hilary!" A girly voice yelled, "What are you doing there? Let's go to the morgue!"

"Tala, Spencer, Bryan….." The brown-head somehow uttered, "Please, take care of him. Dealing with that corpse, I'll come to meet you soon!"

Not giving them a chance to speak, she dashed off, like a blizzard. Watching her speed, the Russians sighed.

* * *

She stood in front of the postmortem room. There was a stretcher on which a dead body was reposed. It was covered with a white bed-sheet from its top to toe. Encircling it, three guys were standing. One of them was wailing, slapping on his chest. The blonde was hugging him, trying his best to appease him. The third one, the raven-haired neko-jin had a blank mien all over his face. Looking at the sky, he was muttering something.

"It has happened only for me!" The short brunette cried, "If I hadn't slept, he would have been alive now!"

"No, Kenny, don't blame yourself for this," Even with his tear-streaked face, the hyperactive American kept consoling the nerd, "You have done nothing."

"Ray….Max….Kenny….."

Seeing the brunette, they all stopped. Their dilated orbs hinted that they were shocked to see her there.

With slow and heavy footsteps, the brunette approached the stretcher. Not trying to obstruct her, the boys made a place for her. Keeping her right palm on the face of the corpse, she removed the sheet from its face.

"No!"

The spectacled brunette again wailed, tucking his face in Max's chest. The blonde lowered his head, again drenching the floor with tears. The neko-jin just turned his eyes from the scene, unable to bear it.

The tree leaves stopped dancing with the cadence of air as the airstream itself ended blowing. The moon hid herself behind the murky clouds in embarrassment. Flowers stopped blossoming. Nocturnal birds which were sleeping peacefully in their nests woke up but didn't chirp. Sitting on the high branches of the trees, the owls and owlets remained quiet.

Before her ruby-colored orbs, he was lying. Bearing all the signs of the torture on the different places of his body, he was peacefully sleeping. His forehead was sweat-soaked. His cheeks were still manifesting the stains of dried tears. Around his neck and shoulders, the blots of clotted blood could be viewed. Even the smirches of fresh, liquid blood beneath his nose and lips didn't disappear.

He wasn't breathing. His chest wasn't rising up and going down.

Dead silence covered the aura, burying the spectators beneath mother earth. They wanted to scream, they wanted to cry. Unfortunately, they lost that ability.

All the colors from the face of the coco-haired girl escaped into nothingness. She stepped back, gasping a bit. Her hands and feet went chilly. Hot air came out through her nose-holes.

Was it the same Tyson? To whom had she talked in that afternoon? Whom had she tried to convince? To whom had she confessed her feelings on a facebook page? No no, he had been jolly, cheerful and friendly. He had binged over foods in mornings and afternoons. He had laughed at grave matters. He had never known misery, pain, fear, tensions and frustrations. Why was he closing his eyes? At that time, he had used to quarrel with her in messenger. No no, it couldn't happen. It could never take place.

Why wasn't he talking to her? Why wasn't he chiding her? Was he angry? How to manage him? Did her feelings remain concealed inside her heart? Couldn't they reach her lips? For once?

"**Tyson!" **

She stretched her arm as she felt a throbbing pain inside her head. Her breaths became shaky. Her pulse rate increased. Despite having asthma never, she felt the scarcity of oxygen in her lungs. Her eyesight got blurred. In front of her eyes, the whole world started spinning.

Within a second, her head was about to touch the ground. The boys standing there rushed to her and held her tightly but she didn't know it.

Thunder sparkled at that winter night. Dark raindrops fell on the ground as the sky ardently wanted to share its agonies with mother earth. As the leafless branches of trees got sodden, one more leaf took leave from its origin and met the surface, preparing to sleep between soil and water.

* * *

**So...how was it? **

**Do read and review. Pardon the grammatical and the spelling errors. Before leaving, let me tell you one thing. We all are human beings, right? Are we the followers of the same religion? Are our complexions same? No, are they? Then it is also true that there will be a lot of differences among our opinions and ideologies. But it doesn't mean that we all should try to institute our views forcefully in the society. We must never be aggressive. We all should respect and tolerate one another's feelings, views of life and opinions, shouldn't we? **

**Okay, pardon me again for lecturing xD Take care :* **

**Misty ^_^ **


End file.
